


PROFESSSOR NOO

by Froggie, Moondog



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, THIS IS CRACK FIC, This Is STUPID, we finished a bottle of wine to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRofessor wants the D but Erick oesnt know what that ids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROFESSSOR NOO

Charles XAavire wa sv ery conerned!

CONCERNED!

He wanted the D bt Ercikck was busy brooding over a turtlenekck r 5.

"Erick. I was wonderingg if you woul dassist me with somethingg, " he said with his decetively whor emouth.

"Hrngngngn, " said Erik, brooding a lot. 'are you reading mymind again charles? is that what you're doing right now with your mouth charles?"

"nooooo why wold i EVER do that erik WHY"

"i think you know charls. i think you KNOWW it is th ed."

Charles gaped for a while and the film crew refershed his lips glosss. "This is a good shade" agreed teh director," def whore mouth red in MAC." 40 dollars.

Erik said, "Fuck, that is a good shade. Imma mess it UP now"

charles didnt have to say yes because he sait it with his MIND and erik caught onto his tsundere scent. 

"OH" said Erik and threw tiny Charles over his shoulder like a small sack of Scottish potatoes and wantt. 

"OHH!!!" yelled Charles, offended as Scottish potatotes would be. "PUT ME DOWN AND FUCK ME LIKE A REAL MUTANT" he thought with his mindbrain. 

"o shit" thought Eric with his also mindbrain

Erick lowered Charles onto his four postered bed (each poster was a different backstreet boy)

and Charles was like "I really like bye ye bye"

even though Erik knew it was NSYNSC he didn't say anything because there was DICKING TO BE HAPYPIGNG . HAPPENIGN

"YES" said charles this time with his mouth voice so erik could hear him as loud as possible "DO you have any tubes? you know like METAL and bondage and stuff i would like that which you owould know if you cold read MY brain but this is what you can do so DO IT NOWW"

Erik took out his tube collection from his very small but expensive pants and tied Chalres up with his beautiful powers.

"Incredibele" said Charles"

"Shut up Charles," said Eric "I'm being a beautiful star"

he kissed him soundly and the moon rose immediately to give them mournful atmosphere and it was so fucking gperfect. fuck.;

 

GREAT SUCCESS

thought Charles in his beautiful great brain

Erik threw Charless's legs over his shoulder like a continentla soldier and showed Charles how to lie on your back which Chalres idd pretty well considering the fact that he didn't konw stuff even though he was very smart he was good at thining about the sex but not so much at the doing because it suckst to try yo have sex when your partner is totally thinking about their laundry and you TOTALLY KNOW they are tHINKIGN ABOUT IT even though YOUR DICK IS OUT

WHICH CHARLES HAD HAD HAPPENT TO HIM ONCE

AND HE HATED LauNDRY

BUT LUCKILY

Erick had NOT done any laundry

and dicks were in the air

"ERK" charles yelled "i am so happy that you are only thinking aout my dick right now FUCK"

anderik was all "wtf chrles i told you NOT TO READ MY BRAIN WHEN WE ARE FUCKNG" 

and charles was all "shut up shhhhhh erik shhhhh if i wasn't reading your mindbrain how would i know to do THIS" and he maneuvered in SUCH A WAY that erik screamed in amazemena and came all over the goddamn place

"I AM OCMING ALL OVER TH GODDDAMN PLACE" Exclaimed ERick

"HECKBALLS" yelled the Charles

they exchanged jisms like two jiszz cross lovers and were like "wow htis is sweet as fuck"

after lying int heir own smugness for a while Chalres was like "fuck  
Erick  
we should probably open a mutant school  
so that we can keep having comic book adventures"

 

and Erick Said "K."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> BLIZZARD OF THE CENTURY = WINE AND THIS 
> 
> FROG ADDS: PLEAS E WATCH EARTH GIRLS ARE EASY AND FRIDNK I MEAN DRINK aL THE WINE FOR ALDDED AFFELCT eFFECt. FUCK.


End file.
